Ein neuer Anfang
by WickedBlue
Summary: Ein etwas tieferer Einblick in die Szene aus dem Pilotfilm (erste Folge mit Alexander Brandt), in der Semir Alex aus dem brennenden Wagen rettet, und wie es danach weitergegangen sein könnte. If anyone is interested in an English version, please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Ein neuer Anfang von WickedBlue

Zusammenfassung:

Ein etwas tieferer Einblick in die Szene aus dem Pilotfilm (erste Folge mit Alexander Brandt), in der Semir Alex aus dem brennenden Wagen rettet, und wie es danach weitergegangen sein könnte.

Diese Szene ist meine absolute Lieblingsszene aus der Folge.

Der Disclaimer interessiert wahrscheinlich niemanden, aber wie auch immer, mir gehört nix. Ich habe mir alles nur kurz ausgeborgt.

Anmerkung: Deutsch ist zwar meine Muttersprache, aber viel benutzen tu ich sie in den letzten Jahren nicht. Das ist auch die erste Geschichte, die ich nicht in Englisch schreibe, also sagt bitte Bescheid, falls etwas komisch klingt.

Anmerkung2: Diese Geschichte wurde eigentlich für eine deutsche Fanfiktion-Seite geschrieben. Aber da sie eh schon geschrieben ist, kann ich sie ja auch hier veröffentlichen. Vielleicht stolpert ja auch mal jemand drüber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex saß fest.

Sein Bein war hinter dem Lenkrad eingeklemmt und so sehr er auch daran zog, es rührte sich einfach nichts.

Er saß fest in einem brennenden Auto, das auf dem Dach hinter einem Truck mit Sprengstoff hergezogen wurde.

xxx

Sie war schon irgendwie absurd diese Situation.

Noch absurder war, wie er in diese Situation reingekommen war. Seitdem Alex erfahren hatte, dass er freigelassen werden würde, hatte er die Zeit damit verbracht, sich auszumalen, was er machen würde, wenn aus dem Gefängnis raus war.

Mats zur Rede stellen?

Sich mit Sarah aussprechen?

Und dann? Irgendwo anders weit weg noch mal neu anfangen?

Alex hatte gewusst, dass er nicht zurück zur Drogenfahndung wollte. Zu tief war der Graben, der sich aufgetan hatte als der eine Teil seiner Kollegen ihm die Drogen untergeschmuggelt hatte und der andere Teil ihm nicht glauben wollte, dass er unschuldig war. Das gebrochene Vertrauen konnte man nicht mehr richten. Nein, dorthin konnte er einfach nicht zurück, so sehr er seinen Job als Polizist bei der Drogenfahndung auch geliebt hatte.

Aber was er sonst tun sollte, wusste Alex nicht. Soweit hatte er nicht geplant. Er hatte einfach nur nach Hause gewollt. Im eigenen Bett schlafen. Dann den nächsten Tag sein Motorrad durchchecken und dann einfach nur los fahren. Raus. Weg von Allem. Frische Luft schnappen. Den Kopf freikriegen und einfach nur frei sein. Er wollte einfach nur durchs Land fahren ohne jeden Plan und vor allem ohne jede Einschränkung. Am besten zum Meer.

Soweit war es allerdings nicht gekommen. Plötzlich war Paul in seinem Haus aufgetaucht und hatte alle Pläne durchkreuzt. Und jetzt spürte Alex nicht den kühlen Fahrtwind auf seinem Motorrad, sondern die glühende Hitze des brennenden Wagens in dem er lag.

Aber Alex hatte es ihm geschuldet. Paul hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre Alex wirklich in seiner Zelle verblutet, nachdem sein neuer Zellennachbar und seine zwei Freunde mit Messern auf ihn losgegangen waren.

Als Ex-Bulle wurde man von allen im Gefängnis gehasst. Von den Insassen genauso wie von den Wärtern. Die hatten zufällig die Zellentür unverschlossen gelassen und hatten dann natürlich von dem Kampf nichts gesehen oder gehört. Hätte Paul sich nicht danach um Alex gekümmert und ihn in die Krankenstation gebracht, wäre er dabei draufgegangen.

Es war keine Freundschaft, die zwischen ihnen war.

Freunde hatte Alex nicht mehr.

Brauchte er nicht.

Freunde fielen einem sowieso nur in den Rücken und wenn man keine hatte, konnte man sich wenigsten sicher sein, dass man von der Seite nicht auch noch betrogen wurde.

Aber im Gefängnis brauchte man Verbündete. Auf sich allein gestellt, war es zu gefährlich.

Dass Paul jetzt ausbrechen würde, damit hatte Alex nicht gerechnet. Aber er hätte sich auch aus der Sache raushalten können und Paul wegschicken können. Er hatte wirklich kurz darüber nachgedacht, aber dann hatte Paul seine Trumpfkarte gezogen und Alex daran erinnert, das der ihm noch was schuldete. Und seine Ehre war eine der wenigen Dinge, die Alex noch geblieben waren. Deswegen hatte er Paul geholfen, und deswegen saß er jetzt in diesem brennenden Metalgrab fest.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war heiß.

Die Flammen breiteten sich immer weiter über den Vorderraum des Autos aus und kamen näher und näher. Der Rauch brannte in seinen Lungen, und die Luft wurde Alex langsam knapp. Seine Rippen und sein Kopf schmerzten und er fühlte sich wie benebelt. Rauchvergiftung, Rippenprellung und Gehirnerschütterung meldete jetzt was noch von dem analytischen Teil seines Kopfes klar denken konnte.

Hatte er alles schon. Nicht weiter ein Problem, so lange er aus dem brennenden Wrack rauskam. Jeden Moment konnte hier alles in die Luft fliegen. Aber selbst wenn es das nicht tat, das Feuer und der Rauch würden ihn auch umbringen, wenn er hier noch länger festsitzen würde.

Alex hoffte nur, dass der Autobahnpolizist es schaffen würde, den Transporter mit der Bombe umzulenken oder ganz zu stoppen. Für Alex selbst würde es dann wahrscheinlich zu spät sein. Aber wenigstens würde niemand anders zu Schaden kommen. Und die Schweine, die Paul getötet hatten, würden ihre Strafe bekommen.

Wohl oder übel musste er darauf vertrauen, dass der Polizist es schaffen würde.

Alles in Alex wehrte sich gegen diesen Gedanken.

Schließlich konnte er sich ja nur auf eine einzige Person verlassen, und das war er selbst.

xxx

Verzweifelt versuchte Alex noch einmal seinen eingeklemmten Fuß zu befreien. Inzwischen hatte sich vor seinen Augen ein Schleier gebildet. Der Rauch kratzen in seinem Hals und Lungen, und er fing an zu Husten, was seine Rippen protestieren lies. Er wurde immer müder und seine Gliedmassen immer schwerer.

Eine Stimme, die leiser und leiser wurde, sagte ihm, dass er nicht aufgeben konnte. Schließlich gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Aufgeben oder Weitermachen. Genau wie er es auch dem Autobahn-Cop gesagt hatte.

Diese Philosophie hatte ihn bisher davor bewahrt, einfach den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken und aufzugeben. Diese Option gab es einfach für ihn nicht. Dafür war er zu sturköpfig. Und es würde heißen, die anderen gewinnen zu lassen. Etwas, was er niemals tun könnte.

Nochmals nahm er alle Kraft zusammen und versuchte seinen Fuß zu befreien. Die Luft war inzwischen wie zum Schneiden und machte das Atmen immer schwieriger.

Nichts. Keine Bewegung. Sein Bein steckte fest und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Vor seinen Augen begann es zu flimmern.

Er brauchte Hilfe, aber da war niemand, der ihm hätte helfen können.

Er war alleine, und alleine hatte er diesmal keine Chance.

Noch einmal versuchte er vergebens Luft in seine schmerzenden Lungen zu ziehen, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

Dass jemand seinen Namen rief, hörte er schon nicht mehr.


	3. Chapter 3

Plötzlich riss etwas Alex aus der Dunkelheit. Jemand zog an seinem Bein und dann an seiner Jacke. Ihm war heiß und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er spürte wie dieser jemand ihn hochzog, aber er konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Dann atmete er auf einmal wieder frische, kühle Luft. Der Sauerstoff tat das Übrige und der Schleier in seinem Kopf liftete sich etwas. Genug um zu registrieren, dass er auf der Heckklappe des überschlagenen Wagens stand und jemand ihn aufrecht hielt.

Mit verschwommenem Blick konnte er ein schwarzes Auto wahrnehmen, das immer dichter hinter dem Wrack fuhr. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er auf das andere Auto springen musste, um sich zu retten. Er nahm noch mal alle Kraft zusammen und während er absprang merkte er, wie sein Helfer ihm noch einen extra Schub gab. Dann landete er auch schon unsanft auf der Motorhaube des nachfolgenden Wagens, kurz gefolgt von seinem Helfer. Der Wagen bremste danach sofort ab und hielt an. In dem Moment explodierten fast zeitgleich der Truck und das Autowrack, das fast zu Alex' Metalgrab geworden wäre.

Sein Helfer warf sich schützend über Alex bis die Explosionen abgeklungen waren. Dann war es still bis auf das Knistern der Flammen, die noch immer in den Wracks loderten.

Alex' Gehirn war jetzt endlich zu einer Bestandsaufnahme fähig:

Er lebte noch.

Seine Lungen bekamen endlich wieder Luft. Saubere Luft, die nicht sengend heiß war.

Das Auto war explodiert, aber er hatte es geschafft vorher raus zukommen.

Jemand hatte ihm geholfen und ihn aus dem Auto befreit.

Wäre sein Helfer nicht gewesen, wäre Alex mit dem Wagen in die Luft geflogen. Sein Helfer, den er nun als den Autobahnpolizisten Gerkhan identifizierte.

Einen Moment später sagte Gerkhan etwas zu ihm, das Alex mit kurzer Verzögerung als Nachfrage, ob er ok war, interpretierte.

Noch immer klingelten Alex die Ohren und obwohl sich der Schleier vor seinen Augen fast verzogen hatte, stand ihm der Schock noch tief und er nickte nur.

Gerkhan hatte sich inzwischen von der Motorhaube herunter bewegt und kam neben Alex und Gerkhan's junger Kollegin, die den Dienstwagen gefahren hatte, zu stehen.

Alex schaffte es endlich seinen Blick von den brennenden Wagen wegzureißen und setzte sich auf.

In dem Moment, wo er sich von der Motorhaube herunter gleiten lies um sich hinzustellen, merkte er, dass das gar keine gute Idee war. Plötzlich meldeten sich seine Rippen und sein Kopf wieder, die er fast vergessen hatte. Es begann vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen und seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach.

Hätte Gerkhan ihn nicht festgehalten, wäre er ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden aufgekommen. Der Autobahnpolizist lies ihn nun langsam herab und einen Moment später saß Alex auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken gegen den BMW gelehnt.

Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass Gerkhan mit ihm redete. Dessen junge Kollegin war derweilen am Funkgerät und sprach darauf energisch ein. Aber Alex konnte seinen Kopf einfach nicht genug ordnen um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was die Beiden sagten.

Alex war müde. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, zuviel war geschehen. Er wollte sich einfach nur kurz zurücklehnen und ein bisschen Energie tanken. Alex schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen das kühle Metal des Dienstwagens.

Eine gefühlte Millisekunde später wurde er wieder in das Hier und Jetzt geholt. Eine Hand tätschelte ihm leicht ins Gesicht und jemand redete mit ihm. Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, sah er Gerkhan, der mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm hockte. Die Hand von dem Autobahnpolizisten konnte Alex immer noch auf seiner Schulter spüren. So als wollte Gerkhan sich vergewissern, das Alex nirgendwo hin ging.

Dass der Autobahnpolizist sich um ihn sorgte, überraschte Alex. Das hatte schon lange keiner mehr getan. Und jetzt schuldete er Gerkhan sogar sein Leben. Dass der sein eigenes Leben riskiert hatte, um Alex aus dem brennenden Wrack zu retten, das konnte gerade in Alex' Kopf nicht rein. Und es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass der der Autobahn-Cop ihm unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens geholfen hatte.

Der Typ kannte ihn doch gar nicht.

Wieso war es, dass seine eigenen Freunde ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Messer hatten laufen lassen, während dieser Polizist einfach mal so für Alex sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzte?


	4. Chapter 4

Hier kommt das erste Kapitel von Semir's POV. Zu Alex kommen wir später wieder zurück. :-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fassungslos starte Semir auf den brennenden Range Rover. Eben noch hatte Brandt mit dem Wagen den Truck mit der Bombe verfolgt, dann war der Geländewagen plötzlich durch eine Explosion in die Luft geschleudert worden, hatte sich mehrmals überschlagen und wurde jetzt auf dem Dach hinter dem Transporter hergezogen.

Das Fahrzeug stand in Flammen und Jenny und er hielten den Atem an. Noch immer war in dem brennenden Wagen keine Bewegung zu erkennen. Nichts lies erahnen, ob Alex Brandt noch am Leben war, oder ob er seine Suche nach Gerechtigkeit jetzt mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte.

Semir wollte nicht glauben, dass der junge Mann, der so stark gekämpft hatte, jetzt einfach tot war.

Brandt war keiner, der einfach so aufgab. Und Semir würde dass jetzt auch nicht tun.

„Halt das Lenkrad, ich steig rüber" rief er zu Jenny. Die riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Semir, das schaffst Du nie!" antwortete sie mit deutlichem Zweifel in der Stimme.

Doch Semir grinste sie nur an. Er machte diesen Job schon seit 20 Jahren, während Jenny erst angefangen hatte. Was er schon alles geschafft hatte, da würden seiner jungen Kollegin wahrscheinlich die Augen herausfallen.

Auch jetzt konnte er nicht einfach zurücksitzen und den jungen Mann sterben lassen. Solange auch nur eine klitzekleine Chance bestand, dass Brandt noch am Leben war, musste Semir es einfach versuchen ihn da rauszuholen.

Mit diesem Gedanken sprang er von der Motorhaube des Dienstwagens ab und landete auf der Heckklappe des umgestürzten Land Rovers. Sofort konnte er die Hitze spüren, die von dem brennenden Fahrzeug ausging.

Als er ins Innere des Wagens kletterte wurde die Wärme noch intensiver und Rauch quoll ihm entgegen. Auf dem Boden des Fahrerraumes konnte er eine Gestalt liegen sehen. Brandt! Einen Moment hielt Semir den Atem an. Der junge Mann rührte sich nicht.

War es jetzt wirklich zu spät?

Doch dann nahm Semir eine leichte Bewegung wahr und atmete auf. Brandt war verletzt und bewusstlos, aber er war noch am Leben. Jetzt musste Semir ihn nur schnellstmöglichst aus dem Auto herausbekommen, bevor ihnen der Wagen um die Ohren flog.

Semir kletterte neben Brandt und versuchte den verletzten Mann durch Zureden und durch Schütteln an dessen Schulter aufzuwecken. Als Brandt sich bewegte, sah Semir, dass dessen rechtes Bein hinter dem Lenkrad eingeklemmt war. Kein Wunder, dass der junge Mann nicht alleine aus dem Autowrack herausgekommen war.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck gelang es dem Deutsch-Türken, Brandt's Fuß zu befreien. Dann zog er den jüngeren Mann, der immer noch ziemlich weggetreten war und alles einfach nur mit sich machen lies, zum hinteren Teil des Wagens.

Hier richtete Semir den Verletzten auf und winkte Jenny zu, dass sie den Dienstwagen näher bringen sollte. Er wusste, dass sie springen mussten.

Semir hatte das schon unzählige Male getan, und obwohl Brandt sich jetzt endlich soweit erholt hatte, dass er einen Teil seines Gewichtes selbst tragen konnte, war es Semir klar, dass der verletzte Mann das in diesem Zustand nicht alleine schaffen würde.

Als der schwarze BMW endlich nah genug war, gab Semir erst Brandt Hilfestellung, damit dieser es auf die Motorhaube des Dienstwagens schaffte, dann sprang er selbst ab und landete sicher neben dem jüngeren Mann.

Sofort hielt Jenny den Wagen an. Keine Sekunde später explodierten der Range Rover und der Truck mit der Bombe. Schnell drehte sich Semir weg und lehnte sich schützend über Brandt.

Als keine weiteren Explosionen mehr zu erwarten waren, stieg Jenny aus dem Dienstwagen aus und trat zu ihnen, den Blick noch immer auf die lichterloh brennenden Fahrzeuge gerichtet.

Semir setzte sich auf der Motorhaube auf. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Jenny. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Aber sie hatten es geschafft.

Dann musterte er Brandt, der sich jetzt auch langsam aufrichtete, mit einem langen prüfenden Blick. Die Anspannung viel von Semir ab, als er sah, dass der junge Mann ok zu sein schien.

Trotzdem wollte er sich vergewissern. „Nah? Alles klar?" fragte Semir den jüngeren Mann, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Brandt's Antwort war nur ein leichtes Nicken.

Semir lachte leicht. Da sie jetzt aus der Lebensgefahr raus waren, fand er es irgendwie amüsant, wie weggetreten der sonst so scharfsinnige Ex-Polizist noch schien.


	5. Chapter 5

Während Jenny die PAST über Funk kontaktierte, sprang Semir von der Motorhaube. Es war wohl besser, wenn er selbst mit der Chefin reden würde.

Als er gerade das Funkgerät übernehmen wollte, bemerkte er, dass Brandt sich jetzt auch langsam von der Motorhaube herunterbewegte. Semir sah auf einen Blick, dass sich der jüngere Mann noch nicht wieder vollständig erholt hatte, und so war er sofort zur Stelle, als er merkte, dass Brandt's Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

Semir schaffte es gerade so, Brandt's Fall abzufangen. Vorsichtig ließ er ihn auf den Boden herab, wo der junge Mann mit dem Rücken an den BMW gelehnt sitzen blieb und seinen Arm schützend um seine Rippen legte.

Besorgt studierte Semir den verletzten Mann. Vielleicht hatte Brandt bei dem Unfall doch etwas mehr abbekommen.

Dann schloss Brandt die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten an den Dienstwagen sacken.

War Semir eben noch besorgt gewesen, läuteten jetzt bei ihm alle Alarmglocken.

Brandt sah fertig aus, aber war es nur das?

Die Kopfwunde des jungen Mannes blutete immer noch leicht, aber sonst konnte Semir keine weiteren äußerlichen Verletzungen erkennen. Aber er hatte auch schon genug Unfälle gesehen, um zu wissen, dass die nicht so offensichtlichen inneren Verletzungen oft ernster waren.

Der Kopfverletzung nach zu urteilen, war es gut möglich, das Brandt wenigstens eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen hatte, wenn nicht sogar etwas Schlimmeres. Auch seine Rippen schienen ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Zum Glück hatte Jenny prompt reagiert und sprach schon mit der Rettungsleitzentrale. Hoffentlich würde es nicht zu lange dauern, bis ein RTW hier eintreffen würde.

Semir fing an mit Brandt zu reden und als das nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis brachte, tätschelte er ihm vorsichtig das Gesicht, um ihn wach zu bekommen. Als der Ex-Polizist daraufhin wieder die Augen öffnete und ihn zwar müde, aber mit klarem Blick ansah, atmete Semir auf. Er lies seine Hand auf Brandt's Schulter gleiten und lies sie dann da liegen. Nur für einen Moment. Schließlich musste er sicher gehen, dass der verletzte Mann auch wach blieb.

Dieser schien jetzt auch was sagen zu wollen, aber in dem Moment, wo er zum Sprechen ansetzte, bekam Brandt einen starken Hustenanfall. Semir konnte nur hilflos ansehen, wie sich der jüngere Mann vor Schmerzen zusammenkrümmte und er seinen Arm noch enger an seinen Oberkörper presste. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass Brandt's Rippen wirklich was abbekommen hatten.

Semir konnte in dem Moment nichts weiter tun, als mit seiner Hand, die noch auf Brandt's Schulter lag, etwas Beistand zu geben.

Jenny hatte währenddessen wieder schnell geschaltet und hielt ihm eine Wasserflasche für Brandt hin. Auch sie blickte besorgt auf den Verletzten.

Glücklicherweise hielt der Hustenanfall nicht lange an. Mit einem dankbaren Blick nahm Brandt die Wasserflasche entgegen. „Bitte erinnern Sie mich daran, dass nicht noch einmal zu tun" meinte er trocken, als der die Flasche nach dem Trinken wieder absetzte.

Semir war froh, dass Brandt sich wieder erholt hatte. „Was meinen Sie?" fragte der Autobahnpolizist, „sich von einem Fahrzeug mit einer Bombe abschleppen zu lassen oder sich von mir retten zu lassen?" hakte er scherzend nach.

Brandt quittierte Semir's Grinsen mit einem eigenen halben Lächeln, das aber nicht lange anhielt. Dann sah er Semir ernst und etwas nachdenklich an.

Für einen langen Moment sagte keiner von Beiden etwas.

Dann unterbrach Brandt die Stille. „Danke!" sagte er leise, aber mit Ernsthaftigkeit und Nachdruck in der Stimme.

Semir studierte ihn für einen kurzen Moment. Es war ein einfaches ‚Danke', aber Brandt's Ton und Blick vermittelte deutlich mehr. „Kein Problem" antwortete der Deutsch-Türke mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Doch dieses Lächeln gefror leicht auf seinem Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, was er beinahe noch gesagt hätte. Das Wort ‚Partner' hallte in seinem Kopf nach.

Das war falsch.

Brandt war nicht sein Partner. Ben war sein Partner gewesen, aber Ben war gegangen. Semir hatte keinen Partner und nur weil er mit dem ehemaligen Undercover-Cop für diesen einen Fall zusammen gearbeitet hatte, war dieser trotzdem nicht sein Partner.

‚Aber er könnte es werden' meldete sich eine leise Stimme aus Semir's Unterbewusstsein.

Jetzt bemerkte Semir, dass Brandt seine Reaktion aufgefallen war und der ihn jetzt mit einem halb fragenden, halb nachdenklichen Gesicht musterte. Semir hatte schon früh in seiner Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ex-Polizisten bemerkt, das dessen scharfer Beobachtungsgabe nicht viel entging. Das sich diese diesmal auf ihn selbst konzentrierte, darauf hätte Semir allerdings verzichten können.

Glücklicherweise bewahrte die Ankunft des RTWs Semir davor auf Brandt's unausgesprochene Frage zu antworten.


	6. Chapter 6

Semir wusste nicht, warum er noch nicht zurück in die PAST gefahren war.

Sein Job hier war erledigt. Die Rettungssanitäter kümmerten sich um Brandt, das Bombenräumkommando war zur Stelle, um eventuelle Sprengstoffüberreste sicher zu entsorgen, und die Spurensicherung war auch schon vor Ort, genau wie mehrere von Semir's Kollegen. Es gab also keinen Grund, warum Jenny und er noch hier waren.

Es gab auch keinen Grund, warum er die Aufräumaktion von der sicheren Entfernung des Rettungswagens beobachtete, oder warum er sich dabei so postierte, dass Brandt ihn immer im Blickfeld hatte.

Manche Dinge mussten einfach nicht weiter hinterfragt werden.

xxx

Nachdem die Rettungssanitäter den verletzten Mann kurz untersucht hatten, hatten sie entschieden, dass es besser war, wenn sie Brandt zum Röntgen und genauerem Durchchecken mit ins Krankenhaus mitnehmen würden.

Semir hatte das schon erwartet, da der Ex-Polizist immer noch sehr angeschlagen aussah und auch noch etwas benommen wirkte.

Brandt war allerdings nicht so sehr erbaut über die Entscheidung der Sanitäter. Aber da fast alle von seinen Versuchen dagegen zu sprechen in Hustenanfällen endeten, konnte der jüngere Mann nicht wirklich etwas dagegen setzen.

Semir sah mit gemischten Gefühlen zu, wie die Sanitäter Brandt in den Rettungswagen einluden.

Zum Einen machte er sich immer noch Sorgen um den ehemaligen Drogenfahnder, aber zum Anderen, war er froh darüber, dass der verletzte Mann inzwischen wieder genug Energie zu haben schien, um überhaupt dagegen zu protestieren.

Bevor sich die Türen zum Rettungswagen schlossen, ging Semir noch einmal zu Brandt und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Beine. „Halt die Ohren steif, wir sehen uns im Krankenhaus." versprach er ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Brandt antwortete mit einem schiefen Grinsen und nickte Semir leicht zu.

Dann wurden auch schon die Türen des RTWs geschlossen und der Wagen fuhr ab.

xxx

Jenny und Semir sahen dem Fahrzeug noch einen Moment hinterher und stiegen dann in den BMW, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Beide waren noch in Gedanken versunken.

Aus irgendeinem Grund kam Semir der Tag in Erinnerung, an dem er Tom kennen gelernt hatte. Was war das auch für ein verrückter Einsatz gewesen. Auch der hatte für Tom am Ende in der Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses geendet, so sehr der sich auch dagegen gesträubt hatte. Schließlich kam man ja nicht wirklich weit, mit einer Windel am Arm…

Semir war derjenige gewesen, der Tom letztendlich ins Krankenhaus gefahren hatte. Und er hatte Tom die ganze Zeit in der Notaufnahme Gesellschaft geleistet, während der darauf gewartet hatte, dass die Armverletzung versorgt wurde. Eigentlich hatten sie sich ja beide damals noch gar nicht wirklich gekannt, aber die Zusammenarbeit an diesem adrenalinreichen Tag, hatte sie zusammengeschweißt.

Mit Tom hatte die Zusammenarbeit von Anfang an gut geklappt. Mit Ben war es am Anfang noch ein bisschen holpriger gewesen und den Start mit Jan nur als holprig zu beschreiben, wäre eine ziemliche Untertreibung.

Semir war bewusst, dass sich seine Gedanken auf sehr gefährlichem Terrain bewegten.

Zwar hatte er am Ende gut mit Brandt zusammengearbeitet, aber würde eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem ehemaligen V-Mann überhaupt auf Dauer funktionieren? Der junge Mann war mehr ein Einzelkämpfer als ein Teamplayer. Würde Semir sich auf ihn verlassen können? Würde Brandt ihm genug vertrauen, dass sie ein erfolgreiches Team bilden könnten?

Aber eines war klar, Brandt war deutlich besser als Partner geeignet, als alle diese absolut unbrauchbaren Idioten, die ihm die Krüger nach Ben's Weggang anzudrehen versucht hatte.

Und ohne Jenny beleidigen zu wollen, aber Brandt hatte einfach viel mehr Erfahrung und irgendwie hatte die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm gepasst. Semir hatte schon lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß bei der Arbeit gehabt. Nicht, seitdem Ben gegangen war.

Andrea hatte ihn verlassen und Ben war gegangen, und Semir war einfach in ein Loch gefallen, aus dem er erst hatte rauskommen können, als dieser misstrauensvolle, sturköpfige Alleingänger in sein Leben gewalzt war und es auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Semir wusste nicht, was Brandt jetzt mit seinem Leben geplant hatte. Aber was ihm bewusst war, war, dass es verrückt wäre, Brandt jetzt einfach so gehen zu lassen. Wenn jemand im Moment einen brauchbaren Partner für Semir darstellte, dann war das Brandt.

Natürlich gab es keine Garantie, dass die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Beiden überhaupt funktionieren würde, oder, dass Brandt überhaupt zusagen würde.

Aber Semir würde mit Frau Krüger darüber reden.

Nachdem er sich im Krankenhaus überzeugt hatte, dass mit Brandt wirklich alles in Ordnung war.


	7. Chapter 7

Dieses Kapitel ist wieder von Alex' POV geschrieben. Ich hoffe, es wird Euch gefallen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Sanitäter einfach so dicht an sich ranzulassen zu müssen, machte Alex nervös. Er brauchte seine Distanz, und Fremde, die über seine gesetzten Grenzen herüber auf Tuchfühlung gingen, lösten alle seine Alarmsysteme aus.

Er wusste, dass sie nur helfen wollten, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu verspannen.

Sanitäter, Ärzte und Schwestern waren ganz oben auf der Liste von Leuten, die er unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden versuchte. Deswegen hatte er sich auch so gesträubt, als die Sanis entschieden hatten, dass er im Krankenhaus weiter untersucht werden sollte.

Nicht, dass sein Einspruch sehr effektiv gewesen war. Sein Hals fühlte sich an wie Sandpapier und das Sprechen viel ihm schwer. Ganz abgesehen von dem ständigen Hustenreiz.

Aber es war die Erschöpfung gewesen, die ihn am Ende einlenken lies. Das war ein Kampf, den er nicht gewinnen konnte.

Alex war bewusst, dass er nicht ganz auf allen Zylindern lief. Der ständige Husten ließ seine Rippen höllisch Brennen und schien auch seine Kopfschmerzen noch zu verstärken.

Und im Moment hatte er einfach nicht mehr die Energie, mit den Sanitätern weiter zu diskutieren.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Autobahnpolizisten. Während Gerkhan die Aufräumarbeiten überwachte, ließ der sein Blick immer wieder auf Alex und die Sanitäter zurück schweifen.

Es überraschte Alex, wie froh er darüber war, dass der Autobahnpolizist noch hier war.

Er hatte sich automatisch ein wenig entspannt als er gemerkt hatte, das Gerkhan nicht, wie er erwartet hatte, direkt nach dem dessen Kollegen eingetroffen waren, abgefahren war um seiner Chefin Bericht zu erstatten, sondern sich auch wider erwarten nicht weit von Alex' Seite wegbewegt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich war das nur Zufall, aber es half Alex zu wissen, dass Gerkhan noch ein Auge auf ihn hatte.

Wie schnell er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dem Autobahnpolizisten soweit zu vertrauen, dass ihm allein dessen Anwesenheit das Gefühl gab, Rückendeckung zu haben, verblüffte Alex total.

Klar, er war immer noch vorsichtig und ein wenig skeptisch, schließlich kannte er Gerkhan ja kaum, aber er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass der Autobahnpolizist ihm in den letzten Tagen nicht nur einmal aus der Klemme geholfen hatte. Und dabei hatte Gerkhan ohne zu Zögern sein eigenes Leben riskiert.

Alex konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, wann es das letzte Mal jemanden gegeben hatte, der der für ihn Kopf und Kragen riskiert hatte.

xxx

Als die Sanitäter ihn in den Rettungswagen luden, wurde Alex bewusst, dass er seinen Partner wider Willen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder sehen würde.

Der Fall war abgeschlossen. Gerkhan hatte selbst alles miterlebt, und Alex' Aussage würde wahrscheinlich nicht gebraucht werden.

Überraschenderweise machte ihn dieser Gedanke etwas melancholisch. Das war es also jetzt gewesen. Die Chance in den Polizeidienst zurückzukommen war vorbei.

Dabei hätte er gerne mit so jemandem wie Gerkhan weitergearbeitet. Jemand, auf den Alex sich verlassen konnte.

Bevor die Sanitäter die Türen des Rettungswagens schlossen, kam der Autobahnpolizist noch einmal zu Alex. Die aufmunternden Worte und Gerkhan's Versprechen, dass dieser zum Krankenhaus kommen würde, hellten Alex' Stimmung wieder ein bisschen auf.

Allerdings hielt das nicht lange an.

Die Türen des Krankenwagens wurden geschlossen und Alex bemerkte, dass er nicht nur Ärzte, Sanitäter und Schwestern hasste, sondern auch, dass in einem Rettungswagen transportiert und behandelt zu werden, seiner persönlichen Hölle sehr gleich kam.

Es war eng und einer der Sanis war gerade damit beschäftigt, ihm eine Sauerstoffmaske anzulegen. Das machte zwar das Atmen für Alex deutlich einfacher, aber der Sanitäter war ihm einfach viel zu nahe und Alex war sich sehr seiner verwundbaren Position bewusst.

Er war auf der Liege fixiert und würde sich nicht einmal wehren können, wenn etwas war.

Er hasste dieses Gefühl ausgeliefert zu sein. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn die Situation an die Krankenstation im Gefängnis. Ein Ort wo er absolut zuviel Zeit verbracht hatte und der nicht so sicher war, wie man es sich vielleicht gedacht hätte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Alex registrierte, dass der Sanitäter in seinen Untersuchungen inne gehalten hatte und ihn jetzt alarmiert ansah. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass sein Herz raste und er automatisch angefangen hatte schneller zu Atmen, als er sich an die Krankenstation und das Gefängnis zurück erinnert hatte.

Noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit von den Sanitätern konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht brauchen, deshalb zwang er sich, sein Atmen zu verlangsamen und sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu entspannen.

Diese Zeit war vorbei. Er war nicht mehr im Gefängnis und weder die Mitinsassen noch die Wärter konnten ihm noch etwas anhaben.

Er war frei.

Jetzt musste er nur noch die Untersuchungen im Krankenhaus über sich ergehen lassen, dann konnte er machen, was er wollte.

Der Gedanke, sich auf sein Motorrad zu schwingen und irgendwohin ans Meer zu fahren, reizte ihn immer noch sehr.

Mit diesem, etwas trostvolleren Aussichten schloss Alex die Augen und zwang sich alles was um ihn herum vorging zu ignorieren.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wäre voll lieb, wenn mir der ein oder andere hier mal ein Review dalassen würde. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Zwei ganze Stunden hatte es gedauert, bevor Alex nach einer langen Reihe von Untersuchungen, mehreren Röntgenbildern und dem Nähen seiner Kopfwunde endlich aus dem Behandlungszimmer entlassen wurde.

Das Resultat war fast genau das, was er schon vorausgesagt hatte, Rippenprellung und eine leichte Rauchvergiftung, keine inneren Verletzungen.

Eigentlich war es ja ein bisschen erschreckend, wie viel Erfahrung er schon mit allen möglichen Verletzungen hatte.

Zum Glück hatte er mit der Gehirnerschütterung falsch gelegen. Sonst hätten die ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Daran wollte er gar nicht erst denken.

xxx

Vorsichtig bewegte sich Alex durch den langen Korridor zurück zum Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses. Zwar hatten sie seine Rippen gut getaped, aber trotzdem tat noch jede Bewegung weh.

Alex wollte jetzt einfach nur nach Hause. Sich ins Bett schmeißen und mindestens 10 Stunden schlafen. Er musste es jetzt nur noch bis zum Taxistand schaffen und dann bis nach Hause durchhalten.

Aber irgendwie schien der Korridor gerade unendlich lang. Für einen Moment musste Alex anhalten und an der Wand gelehnt eine kurze Pause mache, bevor er sich langsam weiterbewegte. Glücklicherweise war der Taxistand fast genau vor dem Eingang des Krankenhauses. Das würde er auch noch schaffen.

Als Alex endlich den Eingangsbereich erreicht hatte, blieb er überrascht stehen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, das Gerkhan nach der ganzen Zeit noch hier war. Doch da saß er, in einem der unbequemen Wartezimmerstühle, und las eine Autozeitschrift. Nicht die Erste, wie es schien, da sich neben ihm schon ein ganzer Stapel von Heften türmte.

Unweigerlich musste Alex ein wenig lächeln. Gerkhan hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, zu sehr war er in seine Zeitschrift vertieft. „Ist das die Pflichtlektüre der Autobahnpolizei?" fragte Alex mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Gerkhan sah überrascht auf. Seine Überraschung wandelte sich um zu einem erfreuten Lächeln, als er sah, dass es Alex war, der ihn angesprochen hatte. „Na klar! Wir müssen 10 dieser Hefte pro Monat lesen. Ich war schon etwas hinterher" antwortete er mit einem breiten Grinsen, und deutete auf den Zeitschriftenstapel neben sich.

Dann wurde er etwas ernster. „Na? Alles noch dran?" fragte er Alex und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

Obwohl die Frage auch in einem leicht scherzhaften Ton gestellt wurde, sah Alex, dass Gerkhan sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte.

So richtig wusste der Ex-Polizist nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Deshalb nickte er nur leicht und versuchte die Situation zu überspielen. „Nichts, was sich nicht mit ein bisschen Ruhe auskurieren lassen würde. Und davon kann ich ja jetzt genug haben." Antwortete er trocken, mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Gerkhan schüttelte darauf nur den Kopf. „Na dann kommen Sie mal, Sie Rentner" meinte er schmunzelnd. „Ich bringe Sie nach Hause." Mit diesen Worten legte er sein Heft zur Seite und stand auf.

xxx

Langsam bewegten sie sich zum Parkplatz. So angeschlagen wie Alex auch war, seine Beobachtungsgabe funktionierte noch. Er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass der Autobahnpolizist nicht so recht wusste, ob er ihn stützen sollte oder nicht.

Am Ende hatte Gerkhan sich dagegen entschieden, aber er hielt sich dicht neben Alex. Nicht zu dicht, dass Alex sich bedrängt fühlen würde, aber dicht genug, so dass er ihn im Notfall vor einem Fall bewahren konnte.

Darüber war Alex wirklich dankbar. Die letzten paar Stunden waren ihm eindeutig zu viele Menschen zu nahe gekommen.

Aber es war auch gut zu wissen, dass jemand auf ihn aufpasste. Das es jemandem nicht egal war, wenn Alex jetzt hier auf dem Weg zusammenklappen würde.

Es überraschte ihn allerdings, dass Gerkhan so auf ihn eingestellt schien.

Entweder der Autobahnpolizist kannte Alex jetzt schon besser, als es ihm lieb war oder es war einfach nur Zufall. Alex hoffte, es war das Letztere, aber wenn er etwas gelernt hatte in den letzen Tagen, war es, dass Gerkhan ein verdammt guter Ermittler mit scharfen Instinkten war.

Sonderlich überraschen würde es Alex jedenfalls nicht. Ob er damit so glücklich war, das war eine andere Frage.

Es war besser, wenn andere Leute nicht zuviel über ihn wussten. Das lieferte ihnen nicht so eine große Angriffsfläche, wenn es zu Problemen kam.

xxx

Mehrere Male hatten sie anhalten müssen, damit sich Alex wieder etwas erholen konnte. Musste dieser verdammte Parkplatz auch so weit weg vom Eingang des Krankenhauses sein?

Gerkhan hatte ihm angeboten, den Wagen näher heran zuholen, aber Alex hatte das Angebot abgelehnt. Schließlich war er ja kein Invalide und zum Parkplatz würde er es ja wohl noch schaffen.

Inzwischen bereute er diese Entscheidung allerdings.

Als sie endlich an Gerkhan's Dienstwagen angekommen waren, ließ sich Alex erschöpft auf den Beifahrersitz sinken.

Er gab dem Autobahnpolizisten noch seine Adresse und lehnte dann seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Rückenlehne des Sitzes und schloss die Augen. Von der Fahrt bekam er nichts mehr mit.


	9. Chapter 9

Semir hasste Krankenhäuser. Er hasste den Geruch, die weißen Wände und die Geräusche. Und vor allem hasste er das Warten.

Wie oft hatte er schon in Krankenhauswartezimmern gesessen und darauf gewartet, dass ein Arzt herauskam, der ihm Neuigkeiten über den Zustand eines Kollegen und Freundes brachte.

Diese Stunden, die er im Krankenhaus wartete, waren für ihn nervenaufreibender als Verfolgungsjagden auf der Autobahn. Da konnte er wenigstens was tun. Hier war er total nutzlos und konnte nichts weiter machen als herumsitzen.

Für einen Moment überlegte Semir, ob er kurz in die PAST fahren sollte, um der Chefin direkt selbst Bericht zu erstatten und mit ihr über Brandt zu sprechen. Aber dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er hatte dem jüngeren Mann versprochen, dass er hier sein würde.

Was wäre denn, wenn Brandt entlassen werden würde, wenn Semir gerade noch unterwegs war? Nein, das konnte er nicht tun. Das Letzte was der junge Mann jetzt brauchte, war jemand anderes, der ihn im Stich ließ.

Semir wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Brandt vielleicht nicht in Ordnung war. Solche Gedankengänge brachten absolut gar nichts. Er würde es sehen, aber was auch immer bei den Untersuchungen herauskam, er würde Brandt helfen, wenn der ihn ließ.

Plötzlich kam in Semir eine Erinnerung hoch. Es war ein anderes Wartezimmer gewesen, aber in demselben Krankenhaus. Damals hatte er auf Ben gewartet, als dieser sich die Augenverletzung zugezogen hatte. Zum Glück war damals alles gut ausgegangen.

Mann, wie er Ben vermisste. Ihm fehlten die Freundschaft und die lockere Zusammenarbeit mit seinem langjährigen Partner. Nach ein paar Anfangsschwierigkeiten hatten sie sich gut verstanden und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie ein eingespieltes Team waren.

Klar, gab es immer wieder ein paar freundliche Kabbeleien, aber das war nun mal so.

Mit Tom hatte es manchmal sogar richtig gekracht. Tom war impulsiv gewesen, und Semir war stur. Es gab mal kurze, intensive Ausraster und danach hatten sie sich auf einmal angegrinst und die ganze Sache war vergessen. Semir musste lächeln, als er sich erinnerte, wie oft Tom und er damals als altes Ehepaar bezeichnet wurden.

Irgendwie hatten ja alle Partnerschaften so ihre Höhen und Tiefen. Klar gab es keine Garantie, dass eine Partnerschaft mit Brandt funktionieren würde. Aber Semir war bereit es auszuprobieren.

xxx

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem Semir im Krankenhaus angekommen war, hatte er immer noch nichts Neues von Brandt gehört. Inzwischen hatte er einen Stapel von verschiedenen aktuellen und älteren Autozeitschriften entdeckt, und hatte angefangen zu Lesen.

Eine Stunde später wusste Semir zwar, dass ein neuer Ford Mustang GT etwa ein Jahresgehalt kostete und er bei einer Verfolgungsjagd besser einen großen Bogen um den Ammi-Schlitten machen sollte, aber von Brandt hatte er immer noch nichts gesehen oder gehört.

Die Nachfrage bei einer der Schwestern war auch nur halbwegs erfolgreich gewesen. Anscheinend wurde Brandt noch untersucht und jemand würde Semir Bescheid sagen, wenn es Neuigkeiten gab.

Es verging eine weitere halbe Stunde und Semir war inzwischen bei einem interessanten Artikel über computergesteuerte Audis angekommen. Gerade überlegte er, wie brauchbar so ein Fahrzeug bei einer Verfolgungsjagd wäre, als ihn eine Stimme aus den Gedanken riss.

Als er aufschaute war er freudig überrascht, Brandt in einem Stück und vor allem auf den eigenen Beinen vor sich zu sehen.

Dieser hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gestopft und grinste ihn leicht, aber auch ein wenig unsicher an. Für einen Moment erinnerte er Semir eher an einen Schuljungen, der in der Pause in eine Rauferei geraten war, als den toughen Ex-Drogenfahnder, den der Autobahnpolizist bisher kennen gelernt hatte.

Die Unsicherheit verschwand fast vollständig, als der Deutsch-Türke auf Brandt's Scherz über die Pflichtlektüre bei der Autobahnpolizei einging. Und so ganz falsch lag er mit seinem Kommentar ja nicht.

Erst dann bemerkte Semir, wie blass der junge Mann noch immer aussah. Die Kopfwunde war anscheinend versorgt worden, aber Brandt sah immer noch sehr mitgenommen aus.

War der Ex-Polizist wirklich ok genug, um aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden zu können?

Leicht besorgt entschied sich Semir, Brandt direkt zu fragen, wie es ihm ging. Aber der Deutsch-Türke wusste, dass er dabei vorsichtig vorgehen musste.

Er hatte sofort gemerkt, dass der ehemalige V-Mann die Mauer um sich herum noch nicht wieder vollständig aufgebaut hatte.

Vielleicht war Brandt momentan einfach zu erschöpft um die Distanz zu Semir aufrecht zu erhalten.

Aber der Autobahnpolizist hatte auch realisiert, dass der jüngere Mann wahrscheinlich sofort wieder zumachen würde, wenn Semir seinen Verteidigungsmechanismus irgendwie auslöste.

Deshalb versuchte der Deutsch-Türke seine Nachfrage nach Brandt's Gesundheitszustand auch mehr scherzhaft als ernst klingen zu lassen. Trotzdem schien er den jungen Mann damit für einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Doch dann fing sich Brandt wieder und grinste den älteren Mann leicht schief an. Seine trockene Antwort, dass er ja jetzt genug Zeit habe, sich zu erholen, entlockte Semir ein kurzes Lachen.

Da hatte der Junge ja irgendwie Recht.

Semir wusste, dass Brandt seinen alten Job bei der Drogenfahndung abgelehnt hatte.

Und wahrscheinlich hatte jetzt er auch mit dem Job bei der Autobahnpolizei abgeschlossen.

Schließlich war ja einiges bei ihren Ermittlungen gegen die Öko-Aktivisten schief gegangen, und sie Beide waren ja nur hier, weil sie aus der Zelle in der Untersuchungshaft ja mehr oder weniger ausgebrochen waren.

Das war ja nicht gerade die beste Ausgangssituation für eine erfolgreiche Zukunft bei der Polizei.

Semir war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Brandt sich keine weitere Chance erhoffte. Der Deutsch-Türke konnte sich noch gut an die Gespräche mit dem desillusionierten Ex-Polizisten erinnern. Der junge Mann war es gewöhnt, dass nichts so lief, wie er es wollte.

Das schiefe Grinsen in Brandt's Gesicht hielt nicht lange an und Semir war sich sicher, das der jüngere Mann auch gerade über seine trostlose Jobsituation nachgrübelte.

Der Deutsch-Türke gab sich innerlich einen Tritt. Das war das Letzte was Brandt in diesem Moment noch brauchte. Der junge Mann war sichtlich am Ende seiner körperlichen und mentalen Belastungsgrenze und er schien irgendwie verloren, als er so vor Semir stand.

Mit einem weiteren Scherz über den „Rentner" bugsierte Semir den jüngeren Mann aus dem Krankenhaus heraus und zu seinem Dienstwagen. Der Autobahnpolizist wusste, dass Brandt ein Bett und viel Erholung brauchte.

Aber wenn es nach Semir gehen würde, hätte Brandt gerade genau genug Zeit, um sich auszukurieren und dann würde er bei der Autobahnpolizei als Semir's Partner anfangen.

Jetzt musste er nur noch Frau Krüger davon überzeugen und dann auch noch Brandt selbst. Aber darüber würde er sich später Sorgen machen. Jetzt musste er den jungen Mann erst einmal nach Hause kriegen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es waren drei Tage vergangen, seitdem Semir, Brandt vom Krankenhaus nach Hause gefahren hatte.

Am Ende hatte der Ex-Polizist doch noch Semir's Unterstützung gebraucht, sonst hätte er die Stufen, die hoch zu seinem Schlafzimmer führten, nicht mehr geschafft.

Dann hatte der junge Mann seine letzte Kraft damit verschwendet, den Autobahnpolizisten mehr oder weniger rauszuschmeißen.

xxx

Alles in Semir hatte sich dagegen gesträubt, den verletzten Mann einfach so alleine zu lassen.

Doch Brandt hatte nicht mit sich reden lassen. Der junge Mann konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und schien auch deutlich Schmerzen zu haben. Doch als Semir angeboten hatte, noch zu bleiben, um sicherzustellen, dass Brandt ok war, war für diesen eine Grenze erreicht worden.

Semir hatte es in Brandt's Augen gesehen. Hätte der Deutsch-Türke darauf bestanden zu bleiben, hätte er eine unsichtbare Linie überschritten.

Also hatte er klein beigegeben und war widerstrebend gegangen. Aber nicht ohne vorher von Brandt das Versprechen abzuringen, dass sich dieser am nächsten Tag bei ihm melden würde, sobald er wieder unter den Lebenden weilte.

Semir war nur sehr langsam die Treppe wieder herunter gegangen. So ganz wohl war ihm ja nicht gewesen, bei dem Gedanken, den Verletzten so einfach allein zu lassen. Aber was hätte er sonst tun sollen?

Einfach bleiben, obwohl Brandt ihm ausdrücklich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass der das nicht wollte?

Das ging einfach nicht.

Das wäre ein deutlicher Vertrauensbruch gewesen.

Semir hatte gemerkt, dass Brandt seine Mauern ihm gegenüber etwas abgebaut hatte und das wollte er auf keinen Fall aufs Spiel setzen. Nicht wenn er den jungen Mann als Partner haben wollte.

Also war Semir gegangen. Gut geschlafen hatte er allerdings nicht die Nacht.

Der kurze Text am nächsten Morgen „Noch am Leben. Mehr oder weniger" hatte ihn allerdings ein wenig beruhigt und er hatte es tatsächlich bis zur Mittagszeit geschafft, Brandt nicht anzurufen.

Dann hatte er nicht mehr länger warten wollen.

Das Telefongespräch war schon etwas komisch gewesen. Brandt war nicht wirklich ein Mann vieler Worte und, obwohl Semir versucht hatte, das Gespräch auf einer lockeren Ebene zu halten, war es etwas stockend verlaufen.

Der jüngere Mann war nicht abweisend gewesen, aber er hatte etwas niedergeschlagen gewirkt. Semir hatte es ihm nicht verübeln können.

Der Deutsch-Türke hatte versucht, den hoffentlich nicht mehr lange Ex-Polizisten aufzumuntern, aber es war zu früh gewesen, um mit Brandt über einen Job bei der Autobahnpolizei zu reden.

Obwohl Semir schon mit Frau Krüger gesprochen hatte und diese überzeugt hatte, dass er Brandt und auch nur Brandt als Partner akzeptieren würde, musste das erst einmal von weiter oben genehmigt werden.

Er war überrascht, wie einfach es gewesen war, seine Chefin zu überzeugen. Semir hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Brandt's ruhige aber entschlossene Art, gekoppelt mit seinen offensichtlichen polizeilichen Fähigkeiten und Erfahrung, auf sie Eindruck gemacht hatten. Ein paar Bedenken Brandt's Einstellung zu Teamwork gegenüber, hatte sie allerdings auch gehabt.

Die Schrankmann war ein anderes Thema. Die war ja im Moment gar nicht gut auf Alex zu sprechen. Sie wurde nicht gerne für dumm verkauft.

Semir hoffte, dass sie sich bald wieder einkriegen würde. Schließlich hatten sie ja am Ende den Fall aufgeklärt und größere Schäden verhindert.

Aber deshalb hatte er dem jungen Mann gegenüber auch noch nichts davon erwähnen können.

Am Ende war es nur ein relativ kurzes und ein bisschen gezwungenes Telefongespräch geworden. Aber wenigstens war Semir danach überzeugt gewesen, dass Brandt auf dem Weg der Besserung war, und das beruhigte ihn ungemein.

Allerdings hatte Semir deutlich die Distanz gespürt, die Brandt ihm gegenüber wieder aufgebaut hatte.

Semir hatte auch den Eindruck gehabt, dass der jüngere Mann nicht erwartet hatte, dass sich der Autobahnpolizist bei ihm melden würde.

Genauso wenig, wie er es erwartete, Semir überhaupt noch einmal wieder zu sehen.

Der Deutsch-Türke konnte sich noch gut an die Unterhaltung unter der Brücke erinnern, so sehr er zu dem Zeitpunkt auch mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen war.

Brandt hatte niemanden mehr.

Das es da jetzt jemanden gab, daran würde sich der jüngere Mann gewöhnen müssen.

Was auch immer passieren würde, und wie auch immer sich Brandt entscheiden würde, Semir würde er sobald nicht mehr los.

Der Deutsch-Türke war mindestens genauso stur.

Aber Semir hoffte wirklich, dass der junge Mann zusagen würde. Der Autobahnpolizist war sich relativ sicher, dass letztendlich niemand auf der höheren Etage es wagen würde, Frau Krüger's Antrag auf die Einstellung Brandt's bei der Autobahnpolizei abzulehnen.

Dafür war ihre Chefin einfach zu resolut und die Erfolgsrate ihrer Einheit zu hoch.

Und bei Brandt hatten die ja eh noch einiges gut zu machen.

Die Schrankmann hatte ja einiges zu sagen, aber sie war nicht die Einzige.

Aber Semir war auch klar, dass die Chance bestand, dass Brandt, jetzt nach dem letzten Fiasko. vielleicht gar keinen Bock mehr darauf hatte, bei der Polizei zu arbeiten.

Schließlich waren sie ja sogar von ihren eigenen Leuten verhaftet und in eine Zelle gesteckt worden. Hoffentlich hatte Brandt jetzt nicht total das Vertrauen in das System verloren.

Auf der anderen Seite war der junge Mann ja nicht jemand, der einfach so aufgab.

Und darauf hoffte Semir, als er jetzt an Brandt's Glastür klopfte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es waren seine schmerzenden Rippen, die Alex am nächsten Tag weckten. Anscheinend hatte er sich im Schlaf auf die falsche Seite gedreht und lag jetzt auf seinem Arm, der sich ihm äußerst unangenehm in die verletzte Seite presste.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um durch die Schmerzen zu atmen und erstmal seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zurückkamen.

Um zu sehr über die Geschehnisse nachzugrübeln, war Alex einfach noch zu geschafft. Aber er erinnerte sich, dass er dem Autobahnpolizisten versprochen hatte, sich am nächsten Morgen zu melden.

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen setzte er sich auf. Mit der Rippenprellung würde er noch eine Weile seine Freude haben.

Dann fischte er sein Handy aus seiner Lederjacke, die er neben dem Bett fallengelassen hatte.

Das Telefon hatte den gestrigen Tag ungefähr genauso überstanden wie Alex selbst: Leicht angedellt, aber funktionstüchtig.

Dann schickte er eine kurze Nachricht zu Gerkhan. Wahrscheinlich hatte der aber eh schon längst vergessen, dass er Alex gebeten hatte, sich zu melden, wenn der wieder wach war.

Überraschenderweise kam sofort eine Antwort zurück und sie klang auch so, als hätte Gerkhan schon auf ein Lebenszeichen von Alex gewartet.

Für einen langen Moment sah Alex grübelnd auf das Handy, dann legte er es zur Seite ohne die SMS zu beantworten.

Das würde er später tun, wenn er richtig wach war und wusste, was er zu dem Autobahnpolizisten sagen sollte.

xxx

Am Ende erübrigte sich das Beantworten der Textnachricht von alleine, als Gerkhan ihn am frühen Nachmittag anrief. Inzwischen hatte Alex geduscht, etwas gegessen und war wieder ins Bett gefallen.

Gerkhan's plötzlicher Anruf hatte ihn etwas überrumpelt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell wieder von dem Autobahnpolizisten zu hören, wenn überhaupt.

Die zweite Überraschung war, dass Gerkhan nicht wegen dem Fall angerufen hatte, wie Alex erst gedacht hatte, sondern sich erkundigen wollte, wie es dem „verwundeten Krieger" doch ginge.

Alex verstand den älteren Mann einfach nicht.

Klar, sie hatten sich am Ende gar nicht so blöd angestellt und zusammen die Öko-Aktivisten gestoppt.

Aber das war es in Alex' Augen auch gewesen.

Er war nicht Gerkhan's Partner. Der Autobahnpolizist hatte schon eine Partnerin und jetzt, wo der Fall gelöst war, gab es für Gerkhan doch nichts mehr, was ihn mit einem abgehalfterten Ex-Polizisten noch verband.

Alle anderen waren doch auch einfach gegangen. Alex verstand einfach nicht, wieso Gerkhan noch da war.

Was wollte der von ihm?

xxx

Das Telefongespräch hatte nicht lange gedauert. Alex war zu sehr von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt gewesen.

Gerkhan hatte gemerkt, dass mit dem jüngeren Mann nicht so richtig etwas anzufangen gewesen war und hatte das Gespräch nicht in die Länge gezogen.

Irgendwie würde Alex den Autobahnpolizisten vermissen.

Obwohl das überhaupt keinen Sinn machte.

Sie kannten sich noch nicht länger als ein paar Tage und die Hälfte davon hatte Alex mit Gerkhan über seine Mithilfe bei dem Fall kämpfen müssen.

Und zwei Mal hatte ihn der Autobahnpolizist sogar tätlich angegriffen.

Obwohl, da hatte Alex schon deutlich Schlimmeres gehabt, und er nahm es Gerkhan nicht wirklich übel.

Alex musste ja zugeben, dass er es in der Lichtung im Wald, als sie das zerstörte Camp der Öko-Aktivisten unter die Lupe genommen hatten, darauf angelegt hatte.

Und das zweite Mal war es Gerkhan's Mistrauen Alex gegenüber gewesen, das den älteren Mann dazu verleitet hatte, handgreiflich zu werden.

Auch das konnte ihm Alex nicht wirklich übel nehmen. Dafür war er selbst zu skeptisch und mistrauenvoll, und hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert, wenn die Situation umgekehrt gewesen wäre.

Ihre Zusammenarbeit war also alles andere als glatt gelaufen. Deshalb konnte sich Alex auch einfach nicht erklären, wieso der Autobahnpolizist ihn jetzt so behandelte.

Erst rettete er Alex das Leben, dann wartete er auf ihn im Krankenhaus und fuhr ihn sogar nach Hause. Und jetzt rief er an nur um sich nach Alex' Gesundheitszustand zu erkundigen.

Eigentlich gab es nur eine Erklärung.

Gerkhan behandelte ihn wie einen Freund.

Und das war ein sehr gefährliches Konzept für Alex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Anmerkung: In der ersten Staffel ist Alex mit einem Motorrad auf einer Party aufgetaucht (Episode: Wettkampf). Für mich sieht es aus wie eine Ducati Sport Classic 1000, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Also klärt mich bitte auf, falls ich falsch liege. Die schwarze Triumph, die er in der aktuellen Staffel fährt, war es jedenfalls nicht.

Und jetzt schalten wir zurück zu Alex :-).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex hatte die nächsten zwei Tage damit verbracht, sich nicht über seine Vergangenheit, seine Zukunft, oder über den Autobahnpolizisten den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Ihm war sehr schnell klar geworden, dass er über seine Vergangenheit einfach nicht nachdenken wollte, seine Zukunft ein schwarzes Loch war mit dem er sich später beschäftigen konnte, und sich die Situation mit dem Autobahnpolizisten wahrscheinlich ziemlich bald von selbst lösen würde, sobald der mit dem nächsten Fall beschäftigt war.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Alex mit Schlafen. Da hatte er einiges aufzuholen gehabt. Und nicht nur von den actionreichen drei Tagen, die er versucht hatte, Paul's Unschuld zu beweisen und den wahren Mörder zu überführen.

Die Zeit, die Alex nicht mit Schlafen oder auf der Couch beim Fernsehen verbrachte, nahm er sich seine Ducati vor. Die Sport Classic hatte die letzten 2 Jahre eigentlich ganz gut überstanden. Allerdings mussten nach der langen Zeit das Motoröl und die Zündkerzen gewechselt werden.

Alex musste sich allerdings eingestehen, dass es nicht gerade die cleverste Idee war, mit geprellten Rippen an einem Motorrad herumzubasteln. Aber er hatte sonst nichts anderes zu tun, und es half ihm, über seine Probleme nicht nachdenken zu müssen.

Am nächsten Tag hielt er es einfach nicht mehr in seinen vier Wänden aus.

Er musste raus. Das Gefühl eingesperrt zu sein, ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Alex war klar, dass die letzten drei Tage die längste Zeit war, die er seit dem Gefängnis nicht mehr an die frische Luft gekommen war.

Die Nacht davor in Untersuchungshaft hatte ihn auch fast durchdrehen lassen. Die Enge der Zelle, die ihn nur zu sehr an seine Gefängniszelle erinnerte, gekoppelt mit der Frustration, der Enttäuschung und der Wut, die sich in ihm aufgestaut hatten; wäre der Autobahnpolizist nicht gewesen, Alex wusste nicht, was er gemacht hätte.

Dem verletzten Mann war bewusst, dass es absolut keine gute Idee war, in seinem Zustand auf das Motorrad zu steigen, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Das Motorrad bedeutete Freiheit, und genau das brauchte er jetzt.

Zum Meer würde er mit seinen Verletzungen nicht kommen, aber irgendwohin raus aus der Stadt, das würde er schaffen.

Nach einer Stunde auf dem Motorrad musste er sich allerdings eingestehen, dass es eine verdammt scheiß Idee gewesen war. Die ersten 10 Minuten waren ok gewesen, aber dann fingen seine Rippen mit der Zeit an, immer mehr zu schmerzen.

Trotzdem hatte er nicht aufgeben wollen. Das Gefühl so frei zu sein, war nach der langen Zeit des Eingesperrtseins wie eine Droge.

Und dafür musste er jetzt leider bezahlen.

Inzwischen war er auf einer abgelegenen Hinterlandstraße und hatte anhalten müssen, weil ihn seine Rippen sonst umgebracht hätten.

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen stieg Alex vom Motorrad. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich von den Schmerzen versteift und er ließ sich direkt neben der Maschine fallen.

Mit dem Rücken an die Ducati gelehnt, blieb er erst einmal einfach sitzen.

Vielleicht würden sich seine Rippen ja bald wieder beruhigen und er könnte vorsichtig wieder zurückfahren.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen, und als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, hätte er fast aufschreien können, so sehr schmerzte sein Oberkörper.

Auch wurde ihm langsam kalt. Er hatte leider das Motorrad an einer Lichtung anhalten müssen, die sehr dem Wind ausgesetzt war. Aber weiter war er einfach nicht gekommen. Dass er direkt auf der kalten Erde saß, half auch nicht wirklich.

Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass Alex klar wurde, dass er von hier alleine nicht mehr wegkommen würde.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, wie die Chancen doch standen, dass ihn ein vorbeifahrender Autofahrer vielleicht zurück in die Zivilisation mitnehmen könnte, aber er verwarf den Gedanken sofort.

Das würde heißen, er müsste seine Ducati hier zurücklassen. Und das ging ihm total gegen den Strich.

Außerdem hatte er in der ganzen Zeit auf dieser Straße, wenn überhaupt, nur ein weiteres Fahrzeug gesehen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er morgen noch hier, wenn er sich darauf verlassen würde.

Aber was war die Alternative?

Er konnte sich ein Taxi rufen, aber das würde sein Problem mit dem Motorrad auch nicht lösen.

Dann überlegte er, wen er denn sonst anrufen könnte. Aber ihm war schon im Vorfeld klar, dass es einfach Keinen gab, den er hätte fragen können.

Mats oder Sarah? - Ja klar. Vorher würde er die Nacht hier verbringen.

Irgendjemand von seinen anderen alten Kollegen? - Noch viel weniger.

Scheiße, es gab wirklich niemanden, den er anrufen konnte. Für einen Moment machte ihn dieser Gedanke niedergeschlagen. Sein Leben war ein einziger Scherbenhaufen. Er hatte keinen Job, zu seiner Familie hatte er den Kontakt abgebrochen, und Freunde gab es nicht mehr.

Noch einmal versuchte Alex, sich am Motorrad aufzurichten. Doch als er sich am Sitz hochstemmen wollte, bekam er plötzlich einen starken Krampf, der sich von seiner rechten Schulter herunter zu seinen verletzten Rippen ausbreitete.

Für einen Moment bestand die Welt um ihn herum nur aus Schmerzen.

Es dauerte gefühlte Stunden, bis sich der Krampf soweit gelegt hatte, dass Alex wieder halbwegs normal atmen konnte.

Dann versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas getrunken hatte. Er hatte ein Glas Wasser und einen Kaffee gehabt am Morgen, aber dann war er zu beschäftigt damit gewesen sich abzulenken, dass er das Trinken auch total vergessen hatte.

Und dafür musste er jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen. Genau wie für den idiotischen Gedanken, mit einer frischen Rippenprellung eine Spritztour mit einem Motorrad machen zu müssen. Vor allem einem Sportmotorrad, dessen nach vorne gelehnte Sitzweise noch extra Druck auf den Brustkorb ausübte.

Und das hatte er jetzt davon.

Er saß fest.

Schon wieder.

Nur dass es dieses Mal kein brennendes Auto war, in dem er eingeklemmt war. Und in Lebensgefahr war er auch nicht. Es gab allerdings auch keinen Autobahnpolizisten, der ihm helfen würde.

Aber es könnte ihn geben, meldete sich eine leise Stimme aus Alex' Unterbewusstsein.

Er hatte Gerkhan's Telefonnummer.

Er könnte den Autobahnpolizisten anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er Alex und die Maschine vielleicht hier abholen könnte.

Aber warum sollte der ihm helfen? Alex war doch einfach nur jemand, mit dem Gerkhan zufälligerweise zusammen einen Fall gelöst hatte.

Aber andererseits hatte der Autobahnpolizist ihm ja deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihm der jüngere Mann nicht total egal, war und er hatte Alex auch Hilfe angeboten, falls der irgendetwas brauchte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Gerkhan aber nicht damit gerechnet, den Ex-Polizisten mitten im Nirgendwo aufgabeln zu müssen, als er das gesagt hatte.

Und konnte Alex den anderen Mann wirklich um so einen großen Gefallen bitten? Das war ja schon nicht der nächste Weg. Der Autobahnpolizist müsste wahrscheinlich wenigstens eine Stunde fahren.

Und wahrscheinlich musste der eh arbeiten und konnte nicht so einfach weg, um einen idiotischen Invaliden, der seine Kräfte überschätzt hatte und jetzt gestrandet war, einfach so aufzusammeln.

Aber Alex musste sich eingestehen, das Gerkhan der Einzige war, den er überhaupt anrufen konnte.

Bevor der junge Mann es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte, nahm er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte die Nummer des Autobahnpolizisten.

xxx

Erleichtert steckte er nach einem kurzen Gespräch das Telefon wieder weg.

Gerkhan war überrascht gewesen, dass der jüngere Mann ihn angerufen hatte, aber als Alex ihm die Situation erklärte, hatte der Autobahnpolizist ihm sofort von selbst angeboten, ihn abholen zu kommen.

Schließlich wäre es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen gestrandeten Motorradfahrer aufsammeln musste, hatte Gerkhan nur gemeint, und Alex hatte das Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht deutlich hören können. Er war sich nicht sicher, worauf der ältere Mann angespielt hatte, aber letztendlich war das total egal.

Solange der Autobahnpolizist ihn abholen kommen würde.

Alex war immer noch überrascht, wie einfach das Telefongespräch gegangen war. Eigentlich hatte er fast erwartet, dass Gerkhan ihm sagen würde, dass er keine Zeit für Alex hatte und er solle sich zusammenreißen, einfach ein Taxi nehmen, und das Motorrad zurück lassen.

Der Autobahnpolizist hatte nichts dergleichen getan. Auch hatte er sich weder über die Unterbrechung, noch über Alex' schwachsinnige Idee, in seinem Zustand auf das Motorrad zu steigen, aufgeregt.

Allerdings hatte Alex das Grinsen und Kopfschütteln selbst über das Telefon hören können.

Gerkhan hatte etwa eine Stunde veranlagt. Zwar war er dichter an Alex dran gewesen, aber er hatte erst einen Transporter für das Motorrad aus dem Fuhrhof organisieren müssen.

Wie der seiner Chefin verklickert hatte, dass er mal kurz seinen Job unterbrechen musste, um einen sturköpfigen Ex-Polizisten, der sich selbst überschätzt hatte, von der Straße aufzusammeln, wusste Alex nicht.

Aber er musste es irgendwie geschafft haben, denn fast genau eine Stunde und 15 Minuten später hörte Alex einen Wagen die Straße entlang kommen.

Der VW Transporter hielt vor Alex an, und setzte dann zurück und blieb direkt for dem Motorrad stehen.

Alex war inzwischen mehr als nur kalt und sein ganzer Oberkörper hatte sich total versteift. Trotz, oder vielleicht auch wegen der Kälte hatten sich auch seine Rippen noch nicht wieder beruhigt.

Als er versuchte aufzustehen, um Gerkhan entgegen zu kommen, kam er nicht weit, bevor er einsehen musste, dass er wohl etwas mehr Hilfe brauchte.

xxx

Gerkhan war sofort nachdem er angehalten hatte aus dem Transporter gesprungen und kam zügig zu ihm herüber.

Mit einem weiten Grinsen hockte sich der Autobahnpolizist vor Alex hin. „Wir müssen aufhören, uns so zu treffen, die Leute fangen sonst an zu Reden.", scherzte er, während er Alex von oben bis unten musterte.

Trotz des lockeren Tones, in dem die Bemerkung gemacht wurde, konnte Alex Besorgnis in den Augen des älteren Mannes erkennen.

Er hatte dem anderen Mann wirklich nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen wollen.

Um Gerkhan abzulenken, ging der ehemalige V-Mann auf den Scherz ein. „Sie haben heute den ganzen Tag noch nichts von sich hören gelassen, da dachte ich, ich nehme die Sache mal selbst in die Hand.", gab Alex mit einem eigenen schiefen Grinsen zurück, und spielte dabei darauf an, dass der Autobahnpolizist sich bisher jeden Tag bei ihm gemeldet hatte, entweder per Anruf oder Textnachricht.

„Da haben Sie sich aber extra viel Mühe zu gegeben.", entgegnete der ältere Mann mit einem Schmunzeln.

Alex grinste ihn nur etwas schief an. Er kam sich ja selbst ziemlich blöd vor. Dass er es alleine nicht mehr zurück geschafft hatte, ärgerte ihn schon gewaltig.

Dann wurde Gerkhan ernst. „Schaffen sie es alleine hoch?" fragte er den jüngeren Mann, während er seinen Blick über Alex schweifen ließ, der noch immer an das Motorrad gelehnt da saß und sich die ganze Zeit nicht gerührt hatte.

Für Alex war es schwer zuzugeben, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Aber viel sagen musste er eh nicht, als der Autobahnpolizist die Situation schon schnell erfasst hatte.

Er klopfte Alex kurz ermunternd auf die Schulter und ging dann schnell zurück zum Transporter, um die Beifahrertuer und die Heckklappe zu öffnen, und die Rampe für das Motorrad zu postieren.

Als Gerkhan zurück zu Alex kam, hielt er dem verwundeten Mann seinen Arm hin, um dem Ex-Polizisten hochzuhelfen. Selbst das war für Alex zuviel, und der ältere Mann musste seinen Arm um Alex' Mitte legen und ihn hoch ziehen, um ihn auf die Beine zu bekommen.

Alex' Rippen schrien vor Schmerz auf, als der helfende Arm Druck auf seinen Oberkörper ausübte, und er konnte ein schmerzerfuelltes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Als er endlich stand, musste sich der junge Mann für einen Moment vorne über gebeugt am Motorradsitz abstützen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

Als sich der schmerzerfüllte Schleier endlich etwas verzogen hatte, merkte Alex, dass Gerkhan direkt neben ihm stand und ihn besorgt musterte.

Dieses Mal hatte der Autobahnpolizist sämtliche Grenzen missachtet und stand so dicht, dass sich ihre Schultern fast berührten. Eine Hand hatte er auf den Sitz der Ducati abgelegt, die andere lag immer noch auf Alex' Rücken.

Und seltsamerweise war es dieses Mal ok.

Wahrscheinlich war sein Körper einfach zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um auf die Invasion in seine Privatsphäre mit einer Warnmeldung zu reagieren. Das konnte jedenfalls nur die einzige Erklärung sein.

Alex sah über seine Schulter zu Gerkhan herüber und versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen, das aber ziemlich kläglich ausgesehen haben musste.

„Na, geht's wieder?", fragte der ältere Mann dann. Alex atmete vorsichtig ein und nickte leicht.

„Kann losgehen", meinte er dann zu dem Autobahnpolizisten. Glücklicherweise verstand Gerkhan genau wie es gemeint gewesen war. Alex war bewusst, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht alleine zu dem Transporter schaffen würde. Deshalb ließ er es dieses Mal zu, dass der ältere Mann ihn stützte.

Letztendlich hatten sie es geschafft und Alex auch irgendwie in den hochgelegenen Beifahrersitz bugsiert. Normalerweise wäre es dem jungen Mann deutlich peinlich gewesen, wie sehr der Autobahnpolizist ihm helfen musste. Aber sich um solche Belanglosigkeiten zu sorgen, dafür war er jetzt einfach zu fertig.

Während Alex versuchte, sich auf dem Autositz irgendwie zu entspannen und seine schmerzenden Rippen zu entlasten, lud der ältere Mann das Motorrad in den Transporter.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war die Maschine sicher verstaut, und Gerkhan sprang in den Fahrersitz.

Alex hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach hinten an die Kopfstütze gelehnt. Seine Lederjacke hatte er eng um sich herum gezogen, aber es war ihm immer noch kalt.

Als er bemerkte, wie Gerkhan neben ihm einstieg, öffnete er die Augen und sah den Autobahnpolizisten ernst an. „Danke", sagte er leise und fühlte sich einen Moment zurückversetzt zu einer sehr ähnlichen Situation noch for wenigen Tagen.

Das wurde ja langsam irgendwie zu einer Gewohnheit.

Gerkhan musterte ihn für einen Moment und drehte dann das Thermostat für die Autoheizung höher. „Kein Problem", antwortete der Autobahnpolizist mit einem leichten Lächeln. Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Dafür sind Freunde doch da".

Alex sah ihn für einen langen Moment an. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie er auf diese Aussage reagieren sollte.

Am Ende nickte er nur vage und schaute dann weg.

Ruhe fand er aber keine auf der Fahrt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Anmerkung: Der Dialog ist natürlich aus der Folge geborgt. Ich liebe diesen Dialog ja und die ganze Szene. Ich hoffe, ich kann sie so rüber bringen, wie sie es verdient.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Semir hatte Brandt's etwas außergewöhnliche Wohnung ja eigentlich schon zwei Mal kurz gesehen. Beide Male hatte er den verwundeten Mann zu Hause abgeliefert und war dann ziemlich schnell wieder gegangen. So richtig Zeit hatte er also noch nicht gehabt, die Wohnung genauer zu begutachten.

Jetzt schaute er sich in dem umgebauten Fabrikgebäude interessiert um. Die Wohnung passte zu dem Ex-Drogenfahnder. Sie war auch etwas unkonventionell und außerdem weit weg von irgendwelchen Wohnsiedlungen. Anscheinend hatte Brandt schon vor seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt weite offene Räume und Abgeschiedenheit bevorzugt.

In den Regalen türmten sich Bücher, ein alter Sandsack hing von der Decke in was wahrscheinlich das Wohnzimmer war, wenn man diese Wohnung so konventionell aufteilen konnte, und hinter der Treppe konnte Semir die Ducati stehen sehen.

Irgendwie erinnerte ihn Brandt's Wohnung ein bisschen an Jan's. Obwohl, dessen Wohnung war vergleichsweise sehr übersichtlich gewesen und hatte etwas von einer Kreuzung zwischen einem Kampfsportstudio und einer Motorradwerkstatt gehabt.

Junggesellen, dachte Semir nur. Obwohl, irgendwie gehörte er jetzt ja leider auch wieder in diese Kategorie. Im Moment kam er ja gerade bei Dieter unter, aber was er in Zukunft machen sollte, wusste er absolut noch nicht.

Brandt hatte ziemlich schnell auf sein Klopfen reagiert und kam zügig die Treppe herunter. Der misstrauische Mann hatte eindeutig nicht mit Besuch gerechnet und sich vorsichtshalber eine Waffe geschnappt, bevor er nachgesehen hatte, wer denn vor der Tür stand.

Semir wollte nicht wissen, ob der Ex-Polizist die Waffe überhaupt haben sollte.

Als er den älteren Mann in seiner Tür stehen sah, hielt Brandt überrascht, aber auch offensichtlich beruhigt, etwas in seinen Schritten inne und kam den Rest der Stufen deutlich verhaltener herunter.

Semir war froh zu sehen, dass der junge Mann deutlich besser als vor noch vor zwei Tagen aussah, als er ihn und sein Motorrad mitten im Nirgendwo aufgelesen hatte.

Brandt war nicht mehr totenblass, das Veilchen war deutlich schwächer geworden, und der verletzte Mann schien sich fast schmerzfrei zu bewegen. Obwohl Semir selbst schon genug angeschlagene Rippen gehabt hatte, um zu wissen, dass das wahrscheinlich nur Schau war.

Auf dem Weg zu Semir hatte Brandt die Waffe weggesteckt. Jetzt ließ er sich vor dem Autobahnpolizisten auf das Sofa fallen und sah den Deutsch-Türken prüfend an.

„Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als arbeitslose Kollegen zu besuchen?", fragte er scherzhaft mit einem leichten Grinsen in seinen Augen.

Das war allerdings auch alles, was der ehemalige V-Mann in diesem Moment von sich preisgab. Seinen Schutzwall hatte er wieder vollkommen aufgerichtet und er blockte Semir mit dem leicht angedeuteten schiefen Grinsen ab, das nichts über seine eigentliche Gefühlswelt verriet.

Semir musste kein Psychologe sein, um zu wissen, dass Brandt damit seine Überraschung über Semir's Besuch und auch seine Unsicherheit darüber, was der Deutsch-Türke von ihm wollte, überspielen versuchte.

Und dann war da ja noch die Tatsache, dass Semir das F-Wort hatte fallen lassen, als er den gestrandeten Mann mit dem Transporter nach Hause gefahren hatte.

Nachdem der junge Mann sich mit dem Motorradfahren etwas übernommen hatte, war er zu fertig gewesen, um die Mauer um sich herum aufrechtzuerhalten, und Semir hatte deutlich sehen können, wie sehr Brandt die wohlüberlegte Bemerkung des Deutsch-Türken durcheinander gebracht hatte.

Er hatte damit dem jüngeren Mann zu denken geben wollen, und das hatte er auf jeden Fall geschafft. Trotzdem hatte dieser seine Haltung dem Autobahnpolizisten gegenüber nach außen hin bisher nicht merklich verändert.

Aber hoffentlich würde sich diese Distanz Semir gegenüber ja geben, wenn sie erst einmal eine Weile miteinander zusammengearbeitet hatten und Brandt gemerkt hatte, dass er dem älteren Mann vertrauen konnte.

Aber um daran in ihrer zukünftigen Partnerschaft arbeiten zu können, musste Brandt erst einmal zusagen, und dafür, musste Semir ihn auch erst einmal fragen.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten", antwortete Semir dann auf Brandt's indirekte Frage und konnte dabei seinen ‚Ich weiß etwas, was Du nicht weißt' Ton und das leichte Schmunzeln nicht ganz verbergen.

Dann warf er seinem hoffentlich zukünftigen Partner den Schlüssel zu dem Mercedes zu, den die Krüger schon als Brandt's Dienstwagen organisiert hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass der junge Mann zusagen würde.

Brandt fing ihn sicher mit der linken Hand auf und musterte den Autoschlüssel für einen Moment nachdenklich. Einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang hatte Semir Überraschung in Brandt's Gesicht erkennen können, als der begriffen hatte, was genau ihm der Autobahnpolizist da zugeworfen hatte.

Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und als er nach einem kurzen Moment wieder Semir ansah, konnte der wieder nichts mehr in Brandt's Gesicht lesen.

„Sind sie sich sicher?", fragte der jüngere Mann dann Semir mit einem halb skeptischen und halb herausfordernden Ton, der wieder von einem schiefen Grinsen begleitet wurde.

„Kein bisschen", gab Semir in fast dem gleichen Ton wie Brandt zu und grinste dabei leicht.

Und das war die absolute Wahrheit. Er wusste, dass die Partnerschaft zwischen ihnen beiden gerade am Anfang wahrscheinlich nicht ganz einfach werden würde. Aber er hoffte wirklich, dass sie sich zusammenraufen würden, wenn sie erst einmal eine Zeitlang miteinander gearbeitet hatten.

Schließlich konnte es ja nicht schlimmer werden, als ihr holpriger Start gegen die Öko-Aktivisten. Und Semir hatte wohl bemerkt, dass sie sich am Ende sogar ohne Worte verstanden hatte. Und das bedeutete verdammt viel in ihrem gefährlichen Job.

Trotzdem, wollte er eines gleich erst einmal klarstellen. „Wenn das mit uns klappen soll, dann müssen wir uns blind vertrauen.", betonte er und sah dann Brandt prüfend an. „Kriegen sie dass hin?"

Brandt's Antwort kam nach einer kurzen Pause „Klar.", entgegnete er nur und lehnte sich leicht auf dem Sofa zurück. Richtig beruhigen tat diese Antwort Semir's Zweifel ja nicht.

Sie war zu schnell und zu locker gekommen, und Semir wusste, dass für jemanden wie Brandt, Vertrauen nicht so einfach war. Doch Semir nickte nur leicht. Er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet.

Im Moment war es auch der falsche Zeitpunkt darauf einzugehen. Dafür war ihre Partnerschaft zu neu, und schließlich würden sie ja eine Weile Zeit haben, sich aufeinander einzustellen, wenn sie erst miteinander arbeiteten. Das Vertrauen würde dann hoffentlich mit der Zeit auch kommen.

Dann riss Brandt's Frage Semir aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist denn mit Jenny?", erkundigte sich der jüngere Mann.

„Macht eine Fortbildung in New York.", antwortete Semir nur.

Brandt nickte nur, als ob die Antwort alles erklären würde.

Dann grinste er Semir schief an. „Sie haben schon wieder eine Frau verjagt", provozierte er verschmitzt.

Semir hatte absolut nicht mit diesem aufgeweckten, scherzhaften Kommentar gerechnet und wusste so schnell gar nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Deshalb schüttelte er nur leicht fassungslos den Kopf und grinste über soviel Frechheit. Yep, mit dem Jungen würde er wirklich noch seine Freude haben.

In Zukunft würde er sich vor Brandt's scharfsinnigen Humor wohl etwas mehr in Acht nehmen müssen.

Erst dann viel Semir auf, das Brandt ‚Jenny' gesagt hatte, nicht ‚Frau Dorn'. Semir war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass die Beiden inzwischen schon beim ‚Du' waren. Die waren ja auch ganz schön angeeckt während dem Fall. Aber anscheinend hatten der junge Mann und Jenny inzwischen die Luft geklärt.

Allerdings war es jetzt höchste Zeit, dass er dem anderen Mann auch das ‚Du' anbot. Der Deutsch-Türke streckte seine Hand herüber zu Brandt. „Semir", meinte er nur.

Der jüngere Mann musterte Semir für einen längeren Augenblick. „Alex", entgegnete er dann einfach.

Erst jetzt wurde Semir so richtig klar, dass er jetzt einen neuen Partner hatte.

Einen misstrauensvollen, unsicheren Sturkopf mit einem scharfzüngigen Witz, verwundeten Herzen und messerscharfen Verstand, der es gewöhnt war sich allein durchzukämpfen.

Na, das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxx

Xxx

Lieben Dank noch einmal an alle, die mir und meiner kleinen Geschichte die Stange gehalten haben.

Wäre schön, wenn mir der ein oder andere zum Abschluss noch ein kleines Review da lassen würde. :-)


End file.
